borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ajax's Spear
Weapon Variants |damage = 429 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 55 |notes = +103% Damage, +31 Magazine size, +76% Recoil Reduction, +53% Fire Rate |image = Ajax's Spear00020.png }} |damage = 294 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 55 |notes = +71% Recoil Reduction, +31 Magazine size, +83% Damage, +53% Fire Rate |image = Fry Ajax's Spear1.png }} |damage = 238 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 6.4 |magazine = 55 |notes = x3, +54% Recoil Reduction, +31 Magazine size, Scoped |image = Fry Ajax's Spear00002.png }} |damage = 277 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 69 |notes = x3, +21% Damage, +31 Magazine size, +75% Recoil Reduction |image = Ajax's Spear00020.png }} |level = |damage = 170 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 6.9 |magazine = 41 |notes = x4, +60% Recoil Reduction, +17 Magazine size, +85% Damage |image = HVY24Ogre2.png }} |level = |damage = 304 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 6.9 |magazine = 27 |notes = x4, +60% Recoil Reduction, +3 Magazine size, +71% Damage |image = Fry HVY20 Ajax's Ogre.png }} |level = |damage = 411 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 55 |notes = x4, +74% Recoil Reduction, +31 Magazine size, +98% Damage |image = Fry Atlas AR490 Ogre.png }} Part details Now that the Iliad reference and the Ogre crap is sorted out, it seems someone made the effect "not confirmed" again. So as to not piss anyone off and irk others (again), I'm just gonna put the stats here. --Nagamarky 18:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Added a low level Ogre version found in PT1 for comparison. And it's not an Iliad reference, it's a clue that the dialog in the game is all written in Dactylic hexameter if rearranged and strung together according to Kabbalistic principles. Or, you know, everyone is reading too much meaning into crap some devs probably hammered out after being awake for 130 hours straight drinking Red Bull and Vodka trying to polish off the DLC for release, and has no deeper meaning whatsoever. Much like every trivia section on every game's wiki. --AssGnomes (talk) 08:14, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Barrel comparison dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.barrel5_AjaxSpear TechLevelIncrease=4 MaxAccuracy=-0.400000 MinAccuracy=-1.500000 WeaponDamage=0.250000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-2.000000 WeaponSpread=-1.300000 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 MaxAccuracy=-0.400000 MinAccuracy=-1.500000 WeaponDamage=0.150000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-0.500000 WeaponSpread=-1.300000 Material comparison dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.AjaxSpear_Material TechLevelIncrease=2 WeaponDamage=0.200000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=0.110000 WeaponFireRate=-0.050000 WeaponClipSize=0.150000,None CardWeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=3.000000 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 TechLevelIncrease=2 WeaponDamage=0.200000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=0.110000 WeaponFireRate=-0.050000 WeaponClipSize=0.150000,None CardWeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=3.000000 And therefore... The material is exactly the same as Atlas_3, and the barrel offers more damage and recoil reduction than a standard rifle's accuracy barrel. --Nagamarky 18:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Red text effect I assume the red text effect to be the combination of the unqiue barrel and materials as the title itself has no effect Barrel improved barrel5 with higher damage (0.25 instead of 0.15 increase) and drastically reduced recoil (pershotaccuracy impulse -2 instead of -0.5) The material is a minimal buffed atlas3 without the atlas typical slight worsened recoil So the Observation is right, this weapon is drastically more accurate with less recoil and a slight damage increase over other support machine guns with barrel 5 and atlas material3 Demonique 17:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) (so happy about a replacement for the incredible sweet glorious mauler, she had to check the effects in willowtree) Reference to...? "Possibly a reference to the movie Troy: When Achilles storms the Temple of Apollo, he grabs a spear and hurls it a ridiculous distance toward Hector." : Ugh... "he movie Troy" was based on a poem thousands of years old called "The Illiad", and Ajax was one of the generals of Agamemnon's army. This has nothing to do with Achilles. :: While Atlas seems to have a tendency toward Greek mythology/names, I have to agree with the first poster. A reference to the movie Troy would indirectly also reference The Illiad...and the movie seems to actually have a scene that is epitomized in the red text of the weapon. My submission for the effect is the combination of constant high accuracy and scope, and decent damage of the weapon...thus making it able to "kick bitch ass" over a "ridiculous distance"...thoughts? :) Arandil23 01:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Still has nothing to do with Achilles, the Illiad has Ajax wounding Hector with a thrown spear and later with a large rock. See the Illiad or Ajax (Mythology)-Wikipedia DraconisOminious 21:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Agree, from that reference, it's clear that the weapon is named for Ajax's Spear from the Illiad, most likely for the huge one he used to defend the ships, and has nothing to do with Achilles. -- MeMadeIt 23:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sight Accuracy I noticed that, when aiming down the iron sights, it's INCREDIBLY accurage for an automatic rifle - May be that I just don't use them much, but still. Would fit with the idea of a spear; all the energy is focused down the shaft, to a single point on the spearhead --loony24680 Two things ive noticed about this gun 1 It always fetures recoil reduction. 2 Always is accurate when ADS A Lonely Nomad 22:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Longevity I don't know about anyone else, but this is easily the best guaranteed-to-drop gun in the game, IMO. Not only is it relatively powerful and very accurate, but it looks great as well. I found one in PT1, and I'm still rockin' it ha;fway through PT2 with great results. Variations I just found one with 13.3 rate of fire if someone wants to edit the little info box. I'll post a pic here when i take one.Beware the clap 23:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Beware the clap 04:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) In case someone wants to start one of those little tables, I just got one with the following stats. Level 29, Damage 156, Accuracy 91.3, ROF 6.9, +17 Magazine size (41), 60% Recoil Reduction, no elemental. Scratchm 21:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Apologies if I post this wrong, first time using a wiki talk page. Just to add another variation: Level 34; Damage 128; Accuracy 91.3; Fire Rate 13.3; +72% Recoil Reduction; +17 Magazine Size; +40% Damage; +56% Fire Rate; No elemental. 22:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ajax's Draco? Got an x4 Incendiary Ajax's Spear. Draco? Damned image uploader won't work again. Spaphrenchie 02:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Impossible to be a Draco, Draco's are made by S&S, and Ajax's Spear is made by Atlas. The question would then be did you get it, or is it a confirmed drop of a Combat Rifle that can Proc x4? DraconisOminious 05:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Have not yet seen a fire-based Spear, mine always seem to be corrosive. Found a x3 corrosive version, so at least x3 elemental effects are possible, which is virtually unhead of for combat rifles. I haven't seen an Incendiary Spear either. The spear I got from my first battle with Ajax, and my only one is X3 Explosive. ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Ogre? Has anyone ever seen an Ajax's Spear generate with an Ogre accessory, or does the game allow only one such "extra-special" part to spawn on any given gun? On a related note, has anyone ever seen either a Chiquito Amigo with a Protector body or a Kyros' Power with a Cyclops scope drop from an enemy? –tsanth 09:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have not had one drop for myself, but I've seen examples of all three before - the Spear as an Ogre without a prefix, and the Amigo & Kyros' Power with their own names but the respective legendary parts. Priority order is (by my speculation) elemental legendary > unique drop > normal legendary. --Nagamarky 09:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a bit helpful, thanks. The reason I specifically asked if anyone has seen them drop firsthand is because I've seen examples from other people too, but everyone got it "from a friend of a friend" or something similar. Again, on a similar note: even though I've gotten many tens of Bone Shredder drops on PT2.5, I've still never seen one drop with a Savior body. Of course, lack of evidence is not proof of nonexistence: I'm not saying that these double-legendary drops are not possible, just that at the least, I've never been lucky enough to see any drop firsthand. –tsanth 10:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Haven't had time to farm yet, but this weekend is free for me to get a few runs in, probably. Will farm Bone Head first cause he's the easiest to get to. Then again, my word would be about on par with "friend of a friend" too, so um yeah. --Nagamarky 10:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to point out, I can confirm the Bone Shredder/Protecter thing. Got one from Chaz with no farming. But then my word is even less than Naga's i guess. GnarlyToaster 15:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::BoneShredder/Savior, you mean? Nice find - though a screenshot would be good. Also, :::: ::::found this off Ajax. --Nagamarky 15:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::it's the rare find you have there. awesome.Beware the clap 21:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's pretty impressive. I guess I'll keep on plugging away at Ajax until I get my Ogre Spear. Many thanks for the confirmations to both Nagamarky and GnarlyToaster. –tsanth 08:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :@Nagamarky: is that really from Ajax? look up the enemies talk page, seems like a Lv59 Ajax can't drop a Lv61 Spear... :but anyway, got a guaranteed real Ajax' Ogre a minute ago... sadly not very good... BreakdancingYoda 12:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: TCN Ajax. 12:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : ah. sry then, always forget on PC it's easier to get good stuff BreakdancingYoda 15:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Its damage tops off at 388, not 380 Spear Distribution, moved from page P.S. After farming ajax for arround 100 times i've come to the following conclusions: 1- Most spears you will find have 300-350 damage, 91.8 acc and 6.4-6.9 rate of fire. 2- Next in probablility is the listed above spear with reduced damage and X3 elemental damage. 3- After that it is possible to get arround 260 damage, 91.8 acc, 12.5 rate of fire X3 elemental versions. The corrosive version obviously cant compare to a good serpens, defiler or vitrolic crux. The fire version in my opinion is equivalent to the Draco. Although the draco will have more damage the spear will have more rate of fire making the choice a matter of taste and not real quality. The shock version is, in my opinion, extremely good and can kill maggots, for instance, extremly fast because of the amount of critical hits it can deliver and because it is extremely easy to get them. Also regular Explosive elemental spears can also spwan but they cant no way compare to a good ogre rifle. 4- After this there are 3 types of spears that are extremely rare. The pure damage perfect havoc with values of 400+ damage 91.8 acc and 12.5 rate of fire with recoil reduction bonus above any pearl havoc, the ogre spear and X4 elemental spears. Theese are the cream of the cream of machine guns in the game and extremely powerfull. got a spear last night with 414 damage. it has a 6.9 ROF. new high damage? its non - elemental. Iolithblue 07:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ridiculous Spear? Just got this Spear legitimately, doesn't seem possible with everything aforementioned 416 damage, 91.3 acc, 12.5 Fire rate : The Deathly accessory gives it increased damage (and increased recoil). Dämmerung 23:14, August 9, 2015 (UTC)